<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Court by Letmelickyaspit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851957">The Court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit'>Letmelickyaspit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Court of Owls | Talon (DCU), Court of Owls, Emotional Manipulation, Movie: Batman vs. Robin, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this is my old work and sharing it here for others to enjoy! I am doing this for fun but feel free to leave commentary.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Talon/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” The Talon quotes turning forward, before him his to be ward. A ward that was unsure of himself even after all the time they'd spent together.<br/>"Become one with me Robin." He says.<br/>The bird was conflicted, torn between his own father and a man whom promised him the world in the palm of his hand.<br/>"The choice is yours of course."<br/>Damian's face twists.<br/>"Dosen't seem like I have one." He tsks. "I'd give any and everything for you." The man insists. "We could be so much more together." Clenching a clawed fist.<br/>"Much more if you let it.."<br/>The kid steps back, spine against concreate statue and sweating. "I don't know!" He shouts, he felt this was a mistake but didn't want to believe the man would lie. His seemingly ernest words sinking into him like claws into prey, this was wrong, something was wrong and he was missing it.<br/>"You know very clearly." He presses.<br/>"I've cared for you more than that man ever will, give you freedom and NEVER hold you back the way that HE did." His words were lethal to his adolecent core, the passion in it paralyzing him instantly, confliction now showering over him. Maybe he was wrong for doubting the Talon, maybe his father was the problem in all of this. He was right, he needed to break away from his cage, he deserved to fly like intended, his wings clipped by his own fathers control and suffocation. But something still wasn't right in his stomach,<br/>sliding down the wall with tears in his eyes and a cracking voice. "I don't know.."<br/>The owl towers over him, a hooked claw underneath his chin with his last words of promise.<br/>"Soon my little bird."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this is my old work and sharing it here for others to enjoy! I am doing this for fun but feel free to leave commentary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>